Hiryuu
by KiReiu
Summary: Reiu is a coldhearted missing nin from Kiri, Ki is a happy-go-crazy missing nin from Kumo, what happens when they both joins Akatsuki? Why are they so alike? Deidara/Ki and Hidan/Reiu, pluss onesided Kisame/Ki. Rated T for swearing, and mentions of rape.
1. Entering Hiryuu Reiu and Hiryuu Ki!

**(Okey, sooooo... This is our first Naruto fiction, and our first posting on ! I won't ask you to be nice, but please don't flame us! The first chapters are kinda crap, but it get's better! I must warn you that this story is written by two Norwegian girls, and our English is basic school stuff! The story aslo contains Hidan, abuse, rape and other nasty stuff like that, but is rated T, since most of it isn't detailed! Pairings are; DeidaraXoc, one sided KisameXoc and HidanXoc! This chapter is what happens before the main story, an introduction...)**

The leader of the Hiryuu clan, and his wife, were expecting children. It was a hard time for them both; they were in the middle of a war, with Takumigakure, and now it was looking bad. The leader had no time to fight; his wife was giving birth to his children. And almost every single member of the healing squads was there with him and his wife. "Congrats, you've got a girl," the leader got his newborn daughter in his hands. He smiled at her, as his wife shrieked, and that made the baby cry. "Come on, you're doing great," one of the medical ninjas said. "Just breathe… Oh, here it comes." The leader turned away, it hurt him to see his wife in so much pain. "Let me see her," the wife whispered. "She's beautiful," she said and cradled the little baby tight to her chest. At that very moment, enemy ninjas, from Takumigakure came bursting in. Killing the unexpecting medic nins, and in shock the leader rushed out of the room, lifting his new born daughters into the air, and starting to chant. A steady flow of chakra enfolded the girls, and in the end, it all vanished and the two twin girls were sent out in the world. The leader looked at the door, standing there looking like stone. The enemy came rushing in, tackling him to the ground, and right before they finished him off he said... "You will never find them, not even I know where they are!" At this the leader of the Hiryuu clan died, knowing his daughters where protected against his enemy.

***** (Reiu is 13/14 years old in this)

"Reiu, come back here!" The little girl just ran farther away. She didn't smile or anything; she was showing no emotion. Wavy, black curls which went down to her hips swayed with the wind. Her blue tints shone in the sunlight; cold. "Reiu, come back here." Suddenly there was a man in front of her.

He stopped here, just as always, and sighed. "Stop running away, we only catch you." Reiu never showed any emotion, but she was mad. "Burn in hell, fucking brother!" she whispered, so that she knew her brother couldn't hear her. Even though Reiu called him her brother, they were not related by blood. She was an adoptive.

"Let go of me," she said calm and cold. Her brother let her go, and Reiu went to her room. "Just wait, I'll be gone before you know it," she whispered to herself and glanced at the boring wall.

The next day she started her morning training as any other day.

No emotion, no sign of her getting tired. "Fucking life," she said and threw her fist into a tree. Reiu was maybe only thirteen but she was a jounin, something she was proud over. And tomorrow would be her 14 birthday, and that was when everything was going to happen; she was going to get away from her family, no matter what.

Even if she had to use her powers to hurt them. "I'll show them!"

*

"Let's see," Reiu whispered, and started to run into the woods; where she knew she wouldn't be discovered easily. It was morning, and her family knew she always trained, but they never knew what Reiu could do. "If I don't run into someone this will turn out to be a success!"

As she jumped from branch to branch Reiu tried to guess when everybody would notice when she was gone. "Stop there, little one," a males voice said. Reiu froze and discovered the man in front of here. It was her old sensei. "Ryugan-sensei." Reiu looked at him with her cold eyes. Where are you going, Reiu-kun?" Reiu shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Ryugan looked confused now. "Sorry for what?" Reiu smiled. "I'm sorry, because I have to kill you know," she said, and vanished. Ryugan wasn't stupid, but he was caught off guard, so he had a hard time dealing with the kunai pressed to his throat.

Reiu wasn't in particular fast, but she was fast enough, so actually see the move Ryugan had prepared for her. She started to form some seals; too fast for Ryugan to see what she did, but suddenly there was a water vortex coming towards him. He had no time to escape it, and Reiu threw some kunais, so that Ryugan was hold fast into a tree.

She pressed a knife into his throat. "You were no match for me. Too bad, I didn't get to enjoy myself. Bye, Ryugan-sensei," she whispered to him and finished him off; smiling as the blood drained away from his body. "Reiu!" Oh, no! Reiu knew that voice to well, it was her brother. "Onii-sama."

He had caught up with her already, and he was ready for a fight. Reiu tried to figure out a way to not hurt him. And suddenly he had her in a head lock. "Let go of me, brother! Or I'm sure I'll kill you!" That was not a threat, but the truth.

"I don't think you can do that, Reiu," he whispered. That made her blow up. She got mad, and she used Nervous System Rupture on him. "How do you like that, brother?" He lost her hard grip around her, and fell to the ground. Reiu's cold eyes met her brother's.

"You won't find me, so I'll let you live for now. If you become a problem, then I will have to kill you later on. Good-bye, brother." Reiu sat off, and ran as fast as she could.

******** **(Ki is 14/15 in this)

"Ki, Ki, Ki… What are we supposed to do with you?!" The masked man asked tiredly. The girl named Ki just looked at him with her red orbs, smirking playfully. "Aw, c'mon Maku-sensei! It was just a joke!" she tried to break free from the restrains Maku had tied her up with, but found it impossible. Maku sighted, "Ki, you know as good as I do, that if you keep doing all those pranks, someone will get hurt!" Maku freed Ki from her restrains, and helped her up. "Promise me, this will be the last time?" Maku looked at Ki, and she slowly nodded. "I promise… No more pranks" She smiled. 'For today' she thought before slowly walked towards her home.

*

Ki walked into her small kitchen, grabbing a carton of milk, and some honey. She heated it up, and sat down at her small kitchen table. She looked out the window, watching the sun going down behind one of the taller mountains, surrendering Kumogakure. She finished her cup of warm honey-milk, and went into her bedroom, taking of her jounin clothes, and put on her own. She brushed her black hair, and set it into a long pony tail, reaching to her bum, and the golden-reddish color glinted in the light. She smiled at herself in the mirror, before walking out, snapping a piece of paper she had hurriedly scribbled some symbols on. She walked out in the know ice cold night air. 'Sorry Maku-Sensei' she thought, before she started running towards the Raikages mansion. She loved running, the cool feeling of the air rushing by, and she was good at it to. Ki was the fastest shinobi in Kumogakure, and one of the best fighters her age. She had become a chounin at the age of six and jounin at the age of twelve! She ran into the Raikage-office, laughing at how easily she came in. She pulled out the small paper note, and plastered it under the chair the Raikage always sat in. She turned around to leave, and walked straight into someone's chest. "Ki!" Maku whispered angrily. "Maku-Sensei what are you doing here?" Ki looked at her sensei. "I'm placed here as a guard Ki! Why do you think I'm here as a guard?" Maku looked at her sternly. "Because lord Raikage is afraid someone will break in?" she looked down. "Almost, he's afraid YOU will break in Ki!" He walked over to the chair, and grabbed the piece of paper Ki had placed there moments ago. "A paper-bomb! Ki those are dangerous, you would have killed him!" Maku snarled angrily. "It's not that strong Maku-Sensei! It could barely kill a fly…" Maku looked at her skeptically. "Nothing is ever half-way with you Ki!" Maku threw the bomb out in the garden. "Activate it!" Maku ordered, and so she did. The sound was deafening, and when they looked outside there was a gigantic hole in the otherwise neat garden. "Barely kill a fly! That thing could kill an elephant!" Maku looked at Ki. "You promised me" Maku gazed down, disappointment and sorrow clearly showing on his normally kind face. "I'm sorry sensei…" She whispered before she ran.

She ran for it, she knew that this time she was in so much problems, not even Maku-sensei could save her from it. She heard people following her, coming from all directions. She might be fast, but no way in hell could she run out of this one. Five shinobi blocked her way, she didn't know what she was doing, her body just reacted but suddenly she found herself calling; "_Torunēdo__ Raitoningu."(Tornado Lightning) _Long lines of chakra came out of her palm, and she used it to strike the ninjas, killing them instantly. She continued running, not letting go of the jutsu she was holding. When she came to the gate, she couldn't even remember how many she had killed. She let go of the jutsu, too tired to hold it any longer. She walked out of the city gate; she turned around, looking at the mighty village one last time. That's when she noticed Maku, walking after her, hands up in surrender. "Please don't leave Ki, stay!" Maku's voice was dry. She just shook her head no, before she left the village, and her only friend; Maku.

**********

**(So, what do you think? Please review^^ We will update every Wednesday^^ Or, at least try^^ In this chapter, Reiu is written by Ann, who invented her, and Ki is written by me (Ine) I hope you liked it, and we would love to hear what you liked and what you disliked.)**


	2. Uchiha Itachi

**(Yeah, so I said every Wednesday, but I forgot to tell you I was gonna post one today aswell, since the other chapter was so short^^ I want to tell you that we both have read the WHOLE manga, every single chapter, and seen every episode up to date. Hope you enjoy^^ And this time we have written tiny bits each^^)**

Itachi walked into the Akatsuki- leader's office, looking at the man that was known as the "Leader". "You called?" Itachi said in a monotone. "Yes, I want you to go find someone" the leader got up from his chair and walked over to a small safe he had. The leader opened the safe, taking out a file. "This is Hiryuu Ki, she will replace Zetzu" the leader sat down again. "Everything you need is in the file. Dismissed" the leader said in a 'no-joking tone'. Not that Itachi was the person to make jokes.

******

Itachi left the room. 'Why do I get the boring jobs, like getting a new member?' he thought to himself, as he started on his journey. 'Why couldn't someone who wasn't that important go get this stupid girl? Why him?!" Itachi was starting to get pissed, and if anybody had been near him now, he would probably kill that person.

He could feel his own aura around him, glowing in a dangerous way that made him a little bit scared of his own powers.

Itachi had, for the most, calmed down, but he knew that he would be a jackass for the rest of the month, at least.

It wasn't something he could change, he never showed much emotion, but when he was a jackass, he got pissed so easily. He skidded to a halt, when he heard someone. It wasn't someone dangerous, at least not for him, but he was of the curious type. So he wanted to know.

"Who's there?" It was a girl's voice, and by asking she revealed her destination. Itachi was behind her in a second. "Don't move," he said calm. But the girl did, and she even dodged the kunais Itachi threw. He thought he recognized this girl then, and looked into the file he got from the leader.

He started to look through the file, surprised by the fact that everything seemed to fit with the girl in front of him. If only the picture had been in colors, and not black-white. "What's your name?" That made the girl look confused like hell. "What?" Itachi sighed, he hated to repeat himself. "What's your name?"

The girl looked at him, with her cold, icy blue eyes. "Reiu" Dang! It was the wrong girl anyway. 'But the leader doesn't know that' Itachi thought to himself, and smiled a little. He looked at the girl, she wasn't old, she was about twenty, maybe twenty two, if he was right. "Look, I don't know who you are, or what good it does to you to know my name.

But would you mind telling me why you wanted to know?" He hadn't prepared to anwer that question.

"You remind me of someone" he answered to soon. "Okay…" The girl looked at him skeptically. "What is yours?" the girl asked. "My what?" he asked her, starting to walk towards the base. "Your name" she walked after him. "Itachi" he said. "The Akatsuki Itachi! The Itachi that killed his whole clan? Uchiha Itachi?" he nodded stiffly. "Can I join?" he was slightly taken aback by the girls straightforwardness. "You need to talk to the leader, it's not easy. You have to be extremely good" he almost smiled. "I am extremely good" the girl said softly, almost seeming slightly bored. "Oh so?" he turned around, and the girl smiled at him. "Yes so" she said in a monotone. "May show me?" he looked at the girl skeptically. She performed a hand sign, and a gigantic water vortex showed up. He gaped, not in a million years would he expect THAT girl to be able to do such a powerful jutsu. "Follow me" he straightened up, and started walking towards the base again. She followed silently, looking at the man in front of her. 'So this is the Uchiha everyone is talking 'oh so greatly' about?' she was disappointed.

Itachi wondered how that girl actually could perform that jutsu; she had to be a genius. "So..." Reiu got cut off. A man came into their sight. "Itachi-san!" A man with a mask all over his face came towards them. Reiu looked with big eyes on the man, he only had one hole in the mask, to one of his eyes.

"Tobi…" Itachi's voice sounded normal, with a hint of anger. "Who's the girl?" Tobi went into the girls face. "Get away from me," she threatened. Tobi got quickly away from the girl, hiding behind Itachi. Reiu blinked and she was clearly surprised.

Itachi started to get pissed at Tobi. "Oh, Itachi-san, did you find the girl? Is this that girl?" He looked at Itachi, who actually seemed to have a hard time not punching Tobi. "No, I'm Reiu, probably not 'that' girl," Reiu answered. Tobi looked shocked over the fact that the girl spoke to him.

"Are you any good?" He leaned over Itachi's shoulder, looking suspicious at Reiu. Now Reiu could see that Itachi was mad, and she was sure as hell he would love to punch Tobi, but he wasn't like that. "Hell yes, I am!" Reiu looked at Tobi. "Oo, can you show me? Show me! Show me!" A big smock was heard, and Tobi suddenly lay on the ground; Itachi had punched him.

"Itachi-san, you're so mean!" Tobi cried out. Reiu smirked. "You didn't see that one coming, Tobi?" she asked and stared at him; he looked a little bit like a child. "Why are you so mean to me Itachi-san? Did Tobi do something wrong? Is Tobi a… Bad boy?" Reiu held out a hand for Tobi. Tobi grabbed her hand, and got up from the floor. "Itachi-san? Why did you come back without the girl? Leader-sama will be mad at you!" Tobi was talking really fast, and it took all of Reiu's self discipline to not start laughing again. "Well, I thought, since this girl is identical to the other girl, and this girl is good, that she can be a member, instead of that other girl" Itachi said, voice monotone as always. Itachi started walking, and signed for Reiu to follow him. Itachi walked into the leader's office, not bothering to knock. "It's the wrong girl" leader's voice said firmly. "I can explain. This is Reiu, I found her on my way to get the other girl. She asked if she could join us, and well… She is good" Itachi said slightly nervous. The leader sighed, "She can join, I know who she is, but you still have to find Ki!" the leader almost shouted. "I'm in? Awesome" Reiu said, grinning. "Do I have to go looking for that girl? What makes me have to go all the way across the continent to find one girl?" Itachi looked at leader. "Because that girl killed almost every shinobi in Kumogakure, with one single jutsu" leader said. Itachi turned to leave, "Fine, I'll go." He was surprised when leader said, "Take Kakuzu with you!" Itachi groaned, but walked out. "Tobi! Show Reiu around the hideout" Itachi barked, before walking off, looking for the money obsessed shinobi.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ki was for the moment in Sunagakure, not exactly the safest place for a missing-nin from Kumogakure, but she liked taking risks. She had dropped her headband, and was dressed like a civilian. She smiled at the small children she walked by, and winked at the boys that sent long glances at her. She was enjoying her life as a civilian, free from the ordinary pains like missions, and rules. Not that civilians didn't have rules, but no one would expect an ordinary young woman, to be able to run, at the same speed as lightning. It had been almost six years since she left Kumogakure, and now she was so fast, she could travel from Konohagakure to Sunagakure in less than an hour. She grinned at the thought of running, and started to slowly skip down the street, heading for a small ramen shop she had seen yesterday.

She didn't give a damn thought about what she had done, not really, she was more living right now. Ki looked hungry at the ramen shop, and heard that her stomach growled for food. Ki was now in a hurry to get a bowl of ramen, and when she was about to sit down, she fell.

Suddenly she faced the ground, and had dirt in her mouth. She rose quickly, brushing the dirt of herself. She sat on the chair this time, trying to be normal again, and trying not to laugh. "Can I help you miss?" Ki smiled and nodded. "I want today's menu," she said and smiled sweetly.

The man nodded and started on the thing he was good to; making ramen for hungry customers. Ki thought of how incredible stupid she must have looked to the others around her now, but she didn't know them, neither did they know her. "Here you go miss," Ki started to eat the ramen, thankfully.

She was so hungry, and she love ramen; this was almost perfect. As she ate she discovered one weird guy beside her, no, it was two. They didn't look at her, but they were suspicious to her. She hurried to finish her ramen, and paid. Then she hurried away from the shop, and just when she thought she had lost the two weird guys, they stood in front of her.

"What is this?" Ki thought of how she could get away from them, and running was the only way she could possible think of. "Ki, come with us." Ki froze and took a better look at the men. "Why should I?" They walked towards her, and she couldn't get her legs to move. "Who are you guys?" They skidded to a halt when they were almost beside her.

"We're from Akatsuki." 'What do they want with me then?' Ki asked herself, and tensed for a battle. "Itachi, can't you see she's scared?" Ki snorted. "I'm not!" She said and tried to look scary. "Why are you here anyway? What do you want with me?" Itachi sighed and looked seriously at Ki. "We want you to join Akatsuki." '

She laughed at that, "And why should I want to join that gang of yours?" she looked at them. "Because you either come with us, or we will have to force you!" the one with the name Itachi said. "Okey then, force me!" the girl laughed. "Let's see how long it will take for all the shinobi in this town to stop two scary and highly dangerous Akatsuki members from attacking a civilian?" She laughed. 'That girl looks exactly like Reiu; she even has the same stuck up attitude, if not even worse!' Itachi thought to himself.

"And how long do you think it will take for them to discover who you really are, Ki?" The other one spoke. Ki hadn't thought of that. "Well… I… Okay, you got a point there," she sighed and looked at them. "So, what do you say?" Itachi, again. "Why should I? It's not like I have to."

Itachi and Kakuzu saw that this was going to be harder than they both expected. "Well, Kakuzu here, likes money, and he usually gets it by being a bounty hunter from time to time. And you have a bounty on your head," Itachi said calm and firmly. And he knew that Ki would see what he meant. "Er, okay, I guess. I'll come with you, for now." She didn't even think through it.

"You'll take her back, Itachi. I'll go get some money." There was actually joy in Kakuzu's voice as he left Ki and Itachi. 'Damn it! Why me?!' Itachi thought to himself, wondering why he got to do all work, while the others had fun. He argued with himself, forgetting that Ki was there. After a while she touched his shoulder. Itachi then remembered he was a baby sitter for her.

"Oh, fucking fantastic!" he grumbled low and looked at Ki. "Let's go," he said, loosing a little bit of his monotone in his voice. "Why are you sulking, Itachi?" Something made suddenly sense. "You're Uchiha Itachi, aren't you?" Itachi nodded. "And I'm not sulking!" he answered and started to walk in the direction of the wood. "Right, you're not sulking," Ki said with a laugh, that...

made Itachi wish that Reiu was here, instead of Ki. "You're fast, Ki. I've read your file, so we can speed up a little," he said, and sped up before Ki knew it. But she could easily follow him; this was piece of cake for her. "Got any ideas why you want me?" Ki asked. Itachi shook his head.

Great, now he was giving her the silent treatment. "I know you can talk, and if you don't, I'm going to," Ki squealed with joy, and started to talk about everything she could think of. "It's a nice weather to… Look! A bird! So cute!" In the end Itachi couldn't handle it anymore. "I'll use mangekyo sharingan if I have to, Ki," he threatened her.

"Okey" Ki said and stopped, forcing Itachi to stop to. "What do you mean, 'Okey'" Itachi barked. "Okey use your mangekyo sharingan! I've always wanted to see how it works!" Itachi looked at her in shock, but followed her commands, using his mangekyo sharingan on her. She stood still, almost peace full, he couldn't feel her trying to fight it of like most would. He looked at her inside the genjutsu, she was giggling! Who laughs while being under one of his genjutsus? He lifted her up, and started running, not bothering to wake her up just yet.

****

It was night when they came back to the base, and he sighed as he released the genjutsu, and letting her wake up. Her red eyes opened, and she smiled. "That was awesome! I tried as hard as I could, but I couldn't break free! You really are strong Itachi-kun!" He gaped at the 'Itachi-kun' part, no one called Uchiha Itachi for Itachi-kun! He felt heat well up in his normally white cheeks. 'At least she knows a real shinobi when she sees one' he sighed. "Let's go to the leader" he walked towards the door, and was about to enter, when he noticed that Ki wasn't following. He turned around to look at her, and was surprised, the normally happy-go-cool girl was nervous! She walked with hesitating steps towards Itachi, and they entered together. "Ahhh, so you found her at least Itachi" leader said, looking at the girl standing in the background. "Hn" Itachi answered. "Ki, I'm glad you decided to join" he said standing up. "It's not like I was given a choice" she muttered under her breath. "What was that" the leader asked. "I said; Of course I wanted to join when the Uchiha Itachi was the one that came to ask me!" she shouted.

"Good, good," the leader said low. "Itachi, show around, she has to know everything. And, you can leave now." Itachi nodded and turned around to leave. WHY HIM?! He was getting all gloomy, but he showed everything Ki needed to know anything about, and he answered her questions, if they were not to stupid.

And many of them were, and that made him wonder if Reiu was just as stupid as Ki. "Itachi-kun, why are you sulking?" Ki looked at Itachi, and his expression was, now, filled with more anger and astonishment. "For the last time, I'm not sulk…"

"ITACHI-SAN!" Oh, God no! Tobi again! Tobi came, with Reiu, and he smiled big at Itachi.

He whispered low to him, "Please save me from her, she's scary!" Itachi laughed. "Reiu, scary? Yeah, I believe that," he said and looked at Reiu and Ki. 'They really do look a like. What's up with them?' he thought to himself. Both Reiu and Ki tensed, as if they were going to battle.

Itachi soon saw where this was going. He sighed and walked away. Like he was going to stand there and try to help one another. He paused and looked back at Tobi, who was like shining. He was so in to watch them fight. "Tobi, come here, and leave them alone," he barked and started to walk again. Tobi hurried after him, afraid for what would come if he didn't.

Reiu just looked at Ki, with cold eyes, showing no emotion. Ki was more relaxed, more sure that nobody, and especially not Reiu, would or could hurt her. After a long time of starring at each other, Ki sat down on the ground; not leaving Reiu's eyes for a moment. "Who are you?" she said, looking piercingly at Reiu. "Hiryuu Reiu," she answered cold. "And you?" No change in Reiu's voice, but Ki changed a little; she smiled big. "Hiryuu Ki," she said in a happy tone. 'What is she? An idiot?' Reiu thought to herself, actually forgetting all about Ki.

Suddenly Ki was behind her, and pulled a kunai towards her throat, much like that ninja she killed to escape her village, but this time; she was unprepared. "I came behind you this easily? I thought it would be slightly harder to come behind the infamous Reiu of Kiri?" Ki laughed, before pulling the kunai away from Reiu's throat. Reiu didn't react. 'How did that girl do it? No one came past my guard?' Reiu looked at Ki. She was now talking eagerly to Tobi, and they started to walk away. She grumbled but followed the two, not wanting to be alone in the base. Suddenly Ki walked straight on the door, "Ki-chan? Are you alright?" Tobi helped her up. "I'm fine!" Ki snapped. "Little bit snappy Ki?" Reiu said with sarcasm. Reiu was taken aback when Ki smiled, yet again! "I'm kind of clumsy!" Ki said and blushed. "Want to start over again? We didn't really get a good start, sorry!" Ki smiled and reach out her hand. Reiu sighted, "Sure why not?" she shook Ki's hand. "Aw, Reiu-san and Ki-chan are friends!" Tobi came over, pulling both girls into a gigantic group hug. "Tobi, let go of me, or I'll kill you!" Reiu shrieked. Tobi let go of the two girls immediately, and stepping back a few steps. "So Reiu, how long have you been a member of Akatsuki?" Ki asked, eager to know more about this strange organization. "Three days" Reiu muttered. "Oh cool, so you haven't been a member much longer than me! Then we will be the new bees together!" Ki squealed.

**(Yeah, I find it kinda difficult to post here! It's so confusing-.- And my whole chapter get's messed up and stuff-.- Hope you enjoyed! And please review, please?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yeah I gave up... It's me Ine, posting the third chapter too... GahxD Enjoy!**

**Deidara had a new mission, and now he had to find Tobi.**

** 'Fucking bastard! Why do I always have to look for him?' Deidara thought to himself, jumping from branch to branch fast. **

**He wanted to get the mission over with.**

** Deidara was in his happy place, with no Tobi, and didn't notice anything; not even Ki coming towards him.**

**Since Ki hadn't got any mission yet, she decided to go for a run, so she did.**

** And as she jumped from branch to branch she didn't think of anything, nothing special in particular.**

** She was totally out of it, and managed to trip on one branch.**

** She started to fell forward, and that was when Deidara came. **

** Ki fell hard on Deidara's groin and he made a pained sound.**

** A big thud came as they fell to the ground.**

** Ki was lying on top of Deidara.**

** "What the hell?!" Deidara shouted and tried to get up.**

** Ki turned tomato red and rose of him.**

** "Bitch," he said, and looked at Ki.**

** "Hey! That's rude!" Ki paused and took a close look at Deidara.**

** "You are a guy, right?" Ki insulted Deidara and he snapped. **

**"Who the hell do you think you are?" Deidara asked with a harsh voice.**

** "The new member of Akatsuki, so excuse me for messing up," Ki answered, smiling a little.**

** 'Snap, he is kind of cute, even sexy,' she thought to herself. **

**"New member? What? When?" Deidara was confused; he didn't know there was any new member, only that Konan and Zetsu was dead.**

** She shrugged.**

** "You're weird, and…" Ki cut herself of.**

** "What's your name?" Deidara smiled.**

** "Deidara. And you?"**

"**Hiryuu Ki," she said sweet.**

** Suddenly they both heard a scream; Tobi.**

** "Deidara-san! Ki-chan!" Tobi came running towards them, like he was scared.**

** "Come back here, Tobi! I'm not finished with you!" A blue guy came into the view, and he had a gigantic sword with him; it sure looked scary. **

**About as scary as he was blue!**

** Tobi hid behind Ki. **

**"What did Tobi do? Is Tobi a bad boy?" Tobi asked the blue guy.**

** He was angry as hell, and he looked at Tobi with murderous eyes. **

**"Kisame, calm down! For fuck's sake! Tobi and I've got a mission, and I, unfortunately, need him," sighed Deidara. **

**"Just wait until you get back, Tobi!" Kisame threatened. **

**Ki was just standing there, a little bit confused; she didn't know Kisame.**

** "Don't hurt Tobi-chan!" Ki glared at the blue man, also known as Kisame. **

**"Who are you to tell me? Miss?" Kisame said more calmly than when he talked to Tobi.**

** "My name is Hiryuu Ki! And Tobi-chan is my friend! And I won't let you hurt him, bastard!" Ki shrieked.**

** Kisame and Deidara were slightly taken aback by the girl's fury.**

** "Okay, I won't hurt him… This time!" Kisame same answered.**

** "Hey, easy there girl, un!" Deidara said, before turning around to face Tobi. **

**"Let's go, un." He yelled at Tobi, and he started to leap again. **

**Kisame looked at Ki, "Who are you, and why are you hanging around with S-ranked criminals?" Ki was slightly offended by the tone he used, and snapped back at him.**

** "Maybe because I'm an S-ranked criminal?" Ki looked at him for a long time. **

**"You? You're an S-ranked criminal?" Kisame asked in shock.**

** "Yeah!" she yelled back.**

** Kisame looked at her for a long time, "Up for a quick spearing match? Nothing serious, just for fun?" he asked her. **

**"Yeah! Sure thing!" Ki pulled out her two katana's.**

"**Back already?" Kakuzu asked and looked at Hidan.**

**"Yes, and thanks to you I had to do it alone, bastard," Hidan muttered.**

** He was all muddy, and full of blood. **

**He wiped the blood from his lip, and sighed.**

** It had taken him some time to kill the man, but it sure was fun.**

** But it had taken to long, because someone almost got him.**

** He almost got caught, but, of course, he managed to get away. **

**If Kakuzu had been there, he wouldn't have been close to be caught, because Kakuzu would have made him kill the man faster.**

**Hidan got a big shock when he opened the door to his room. **

**His alter was gone!**

** He heard a sound coming from the other side of the room, and turned, just to stare at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, her black and blue hair went down to her hips, and she stared at him with gorgeous cold blue eyes. **

**"You must be Hidan, I guess" the girl said, looking at him with no particularly interest. **

**"I'm Hiryuu Reiu" the girl continued before turning around and started to unpack a small backpack she had. **

"**We are going to share room until they have fixed up Konan's, and sorry about the alter, Jashinism? But since I needed a bed, unless we should share one, I moved it out, unfortunate, it didn't survive the fall" the girl, now known as Reiu said in the same monotone Itachi had. **

**"Didn't survive the fall?" Hidan was horrified.**

** "I pushed it out the window" Reiu said.**

** "You what!" Hidan was so mad he could have choked the girl.**

** "Fuking bitch! And what do you mean sharing room?" Hidan would soon lose his control of the anger, and he knew it; but he couldn't care less. **

**"That's hurting. And does it look like I know why we have to share?" Reiu answered and kept unpacking.**

** Hidan now shook with rage, and he would soon lose his mind, and attack Reiu. **

**And right now he could actually do it, because she wasn't even paying any attention to him; or anything. **

**'Fucking bitch! I'll get my revenge, and I will kill you; slowly.**

** Feel the pain with you; enjoying it.' Hidan thought to himself and smiled.**

**Reiu stretched out on the bed, still looking at Hidan; he hadn't moved since he came in.**

** And he kept smiling.**

** But like she cared, it wasn't her fault; nothing was her fault. **

**Okay, pushing his alter out of the window was her fault, but she had to!**

** "Are you like, going to move anytime soon?" Reiu asked in her usual monotone voice.**

** As an answerer Hidan moved his triple-bladed scythe towards Reiu.**

** "Going to kill me with that toothpick?" Hidan gaped at the girl. **

**'How rude!' he let go of the scythe, just looking at her. **

**"That alter was very important to me!" he screamed. **

**"And I'm very sorry, but killing me, won't bring it back.**

** Why don't you just make a new one?" she looked at him with cold eyes.**

**Kisame and Ki were lying next to each other, so exhausted they could barely move. **

**"Damn girl! Where did you learn to move that fast?" She turned her head and looked at him, "In Kumogakure" she whispered.**

** He sat up in surprise, "You're from Kumo?" She looked up at the sky again. **

**"Yeah…"**

**::Flash Back::**

**A girl was walking in an alley, waiting for someone to come by.**

** She tightened her grip around her kunai when a tall man entered the small alley.**

** She walked up behind him, "Give me your wallet now!" **

**The man turned in surprise, looking at the five year old girl.**

** "I don't really have any on me" he said calmly, and reached into his pocket.**

**He picked up some biscuits he had left from his lunch earlier and gave it to her.**

** "Are you living on the streets?" he asked the girl, who was now eating greedily of the biscuits. **

**"No… I live with my brother" the girl said unsure. **

**"Oh, but why are you out stealing on the streets then?" the girl blushed. **

**"Nii-san says I have to… Thank you for the biscuits!" she got up on her feet.**

** The man felt sorry for the girl, "when you tried to steal my wallet, you sneaked behind me, I didn't even notice! And I'm a jounin!" he said looking at the girl.**

** She smiled, looking down she said quietly, "I don't know how I did it… I just walked behind you" she looked up. **

**"Oh well, down at the ninja academy we could really need so talented ninjas, what do you say?" he smiled at the little girl.**

** "I don't think Nii-san will allow that…" that's when he noticed the black bruises that covered her neck.**

** "Did, did he do that to you?" he said, pointing at her neck. **

**The girl looked scared, but nodded, feeling like she had to be honest to this nice stranger. **

**He felt rage fill him, "What do you say to come live with me?"**

** She looked at him with hope in her eyes.**

** "Really?" she asked embarrassed.**

** "Yeah really" he started to walk out of the alley again, signing for her to follow. **

**"My name is Hadane Maku, what's your name?" he asked her. **

**"My name is Hiryuu Ki, Maku-sensei" she grabbed his hand. **

**::End Flash Back::**

**Hidan had given up at being mad at Reiu; she was just to calm about everything.**

** It was impossible to be mad at someone that didn't care.**

** 'She reminds me of Itachi, just worse.'**

** He thought to himself as he dumped down on his bed.**

** Hidan didn't really like the fact that he had to share a room with someone, especially when it was a girl.**

** But there wasn't much that he could do. **

**Reiu was asleep, that's why he sat down on his bed. **

**Hidan snorted.**

** 'Like this is fair!' He took of his T-shirt and sighed.**

** It was full of blood and it was destroyed, because there were big holes in it too.**

** Luckily for him, the robe was not full of holes.**

** Hidan sliced the T-shirt up, having some fun with it.**

** He lay down on the bed, gazing on the roof; thinking. **

**While thinking he played with his scythe. **

**'I wonder how long she would last in a real battle.'**

** He thought to himself, and smiled a crooked smile.**

** 'Or how long she would last battling me.'**

** That was a tempting thought to Hidan, and he was about to try it out when he heard her scream. **

**She was still asleep.**

** Hidan jumped back, looking at Reiu.**

** 'What the hell is wrong with her?! Was she trying to give me a heart attack?!'**

** It looked like Reiu was having a nightmare. **

**Hidan got really fascinated, and kept looking at her.**

** She mumbled a lot in her sleep, as if she was having a conversation with someone.**

** "Please, don't hurt me," she breathed heavily and she posed her arms as if she was blocking something.**

::**Reiu's dream::**

**A gigantic spider was heading towards her, she tried to run for it, but thousands of smaller spiders were holding her back.**

** She screamed in horror, begging for mercy.**

** "Please, don't hurt me!" she tried to break free, but the spiders where to strong. **

**She tried to make hand signs, but it was like all the signs had been erased from her memory.**

::**End of Dream::**

**Hidan shock the terrified girl lightly and her eyes snapped open.**

** "You okay?" he asked her.**

** "I was doing fine! Until you decided to wake me up bastard!" she said, it sounded kind of funny when she said it in a monotone. **

**"Didn't sound like you were doing 'fine' to me, you where screaming and begging for someone not to hurt you" Hidan said, walking over to his own bed again.**

** "Damn spiders" he heard her mutter, and he sniggered. **

**"Scared of spiders, eh?" he asked her laughing.**

** "Am not!" she shrieked in defence, and he was slightly taken aback by her sudden change. **

**"Okay-okay" he laid back down. **

**"Good night" he mumbled, and if it had not been Reiu, he would have been damn sure he heard a faint, "Good night" coming from the girl. **

**Meanwhile Kisame and Ki was having a slumber party!**

"**Truth or dare?" Kisame asked.**

** "Truth!" Ki shouted, already having done three dares.**

** "Okay, why did you run away from Kumo?" the always happy girl looked down.**

** "I-I… I was in a lot of trouble… I couldn't… I never really liked living after rules… I wanted to live my life my way, not belonging to anyone! I wanted to be free… And I was, for almost six years, that's until Itachi-kun and Kakuzu-kun showed up, forcing me to either join, or to turn me in…" Ki shook with rage.**

** "I'm sorry" Kisame said, feeling guilty.**

** "You have nothing to be sorry for! It's my fault really…" She smiled again.**

** "Let's go to bed" Ki jumped up, and dragged Kisame over to the gigantic bed he had in his room.**

** "You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor" Kisame said.**

** "Nuh, we will just share one!" Ki laughed, and laid down on the bed, pulling Kisame with her.**

** "Nighty night, Kisame-chan!" she whispered, already falling asleep.**

** "Night Ki-chan" Kisame mumbled, looking at the sleeping beauty.**

** He sighed lightly before he went to sleep.**

**Reiu cracked her eyes open; she clearly heard someone breathe uneven. **

**She turned around, surprised to find Hidan taking push-ups.**

** "What the hell are you doing? The sun hasn't risen yet!" she said dull.**

** "Had to start early. And you're a guest here, bitch. Don't forget that!" Hidan answered with a snarl on the last sentence.**

** Reiu snorted and kept holding an eye on Hidan. **

**Just when Reiu was about to jump out of the window, just because she didn't want to cross Hidan; somebody knocked on the door.**

** "Come in!" Hidan shouted, and took one more push-up, before he got up.**

** 'It's not like I take push-ups every day, only when I'm restless, just as now,' Hidan confessed to himself.**

** In came Itachi. **

**"I need to talk with Reiu," he said, just as monotone as ever.**

** 'What's up with those too? Talking so… so… so monotone! Don't they have feelings?'**

** Hidan looked at Reiu.**

** "Sure," she replied and walked past Hidan before reaching the door. **

**Itachi half smiled at Reiu and they both walked away. **

**'What was that? Did Itachi smile?'**

** Hidan was in shock, as he looked after Itachi and Reiu.**

"**Yes, that would be correct. How come you wonder?" Reiu was actually enjoying her talk with Itachi.**

** He seemed to be very understanding. **

**"Well, it's fascinating. I've heard a lot of how it's done, but I never got to see it myself. And Kisame wasn't that into that kind of stuff." Itachi continued and smiled a little.**

** "Well, when you get trained it's not something you get straight away, no matter how good you are. And it's very violent…" They had talked for so long, and now they were on probably the thing Itachi wanted to know the most.**

** He sure was of the curious type.**

**END**

**AN: OKeeeeeei. Another chapter posted by me... Ine... Gah, who was I kidding... I always give up... Hope ya liked, and please post a review!**


End file.
